Hidenori? Yoshitake? Kencan!
by Virgo Takao14
Summary: Hidenori dan Yoshitake KENCAN! Tadakuni dan Masaki(oc) mengikuti mereka seharian. Oh, ayolah, jangan berpikir mereka bukan sedang kencan... Mereka terlihat sangat manis! Tapi sepertinya ini membuat Masaki makin menyebalkan bagi Tadakuni. Maaf kalo ada yang mau protes. Yaoi soalnya :")


Hidenori? Yoshitake? Kencan!

Perhatian: DKnN bukan punyaku, aku cuman minjem. Ooc (parah), Oc, gaje, typo berkeliaran, humor rada maksa (malah kagak ada lucu-lucunya)

Happy Reading~

Don't like? Just don't read

.

"Jangan sampai terlihat," Seorang gadis dan pemuda yang kini nampak sedang bersembunyi atau lebih tepatnya menguntit di balik sebuah pohon sambil memperhatikan dua pemuda lainnya yang berdiri di depan sebuah toko.

"Itu toko coklat bukan?" pemuda yang bersembunyi itu bertanya entah pada siapa.

"biasanya banyak pasangan yang kesana karna permintaan gadisnya, apa Yoshitake yang ingin kesana?" gadis yang juga bersembunyi itu juga bertanya.

Tadakuni dan Masaki, dua orang yang sedang membuntuti kedua anak adam yang sepertinya sedang... kencan(?)

"Mereka masuk ke dalam, apa kita ikuti?" Tanya Tadakuni sambil menatap Masaki.

"Tentu saja, kan kau yang mengajak ku,"

"Aku?" tanya Tadakuni menunjuk dirinya. "kau yang mengajak ku," protesnya. Namun Masaki hanya masa bodo dan menarik Tadakuni untuk masuk ke toko.

Ya, sebenarnya bukan Tadakuni yang mengajak Masaki. Tapi Masaki yang menyeret Tadakuni.

 _Flashback_

Tadakuni POV

Hari Minggu. Ini hari libur yang membosankan bagiku. Bagaimana tidak, yang kulakukan hanyalah berbaring sambil membaca manga.

Ya, sebenarnya ini sudah biasa bagiku. Ditinggal dua sahabat yang tidak tau sedang apa atau pergi kemana. Yang datang pun pas ada maunya #baper. Dan seharusnya kalian ingat, aku bahkan tidak muncul dalam beberapa episode di anime ku. Sekali lagi, anime 'ku'.

"Onii-chan,"

Aku langsung menolehkan wajah ku, melihat adikku yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. "Ada apa?"

"Ada yang mencarimu," Jawabnya pendek. Ya, palingan juga itu Hidenori dan Yoshitake. Memangnya siapa lagi. Seorang gadis? Mana mungkin.

"Seorang gadis," imouto melanjutkan perkataannya dan langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkanku yang termenung.

1 detik.

2 detik..

3 detik...

"SEORANG GADIS?!"

Aku langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu. Yang benar saja, seorang gadis datang menemuiku! Ini seperti mimpi saja!

Aku langsung membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang gadis yang membelakangiku. Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam sepundak, tampilan yang sangat manis dengan celana jeans hitam dan hoodie navy blue, dan jangan lupakan headphone yang menggantung di lehernya. Jujur, aku yang tadinya senang seperti orang kesetanan langsung terdiam di tempat. Aku tau dia siapa.

Gadis itu berbalik menatapku dengan wajah berseri seri dan langsung menerjangku. Aku langsung terjatuh olehnya. Hampir saja kepalaku terbentur ke lantai karenanya.

"Tadakuni!~" Ucapnya yang masih berada di atasku. Dia bahkan tidak mau bangkit terlebih dahulu.

"Masaki, beranjak dari tubuhku sekarang,"

Gadis itu langsung bangkit dan memanyunkan bibirnya padaku. Kesal mungkin. "Aku kan hanya kangen," Ucapnya pendek.

Masaki Mayu, teman semasa SMP ku. Kami memang teman dekat. Bahkan sampai sekarang, ia bahkan juga dekat dengan Hidenori dan Yoshitake. Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan dia datang. Dia satu satunya perempuan yang sangat dekat dengan ku. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, dia ini agak membuatku risih. Kalian mungkin berpikir tidak ada yang salah dengannya. Hmm.. Cantik? Aku setuju, dia juga terlihat imut. Pintar... Kalian boleh mengatakan kalau dia itu genius. Bahkan ia unggul dalam segala bidang. Baik olah raga, atau pun pelajaran lainnya. Dan kenapa aku risih padanya? Jawabannya hanya satu. Dia itu fujoshi. Sekali lagi, FUJOSHI.

"Kau selalu seperti itu saat bertemu denganku," Balasku dengan kesal padanya. Dan ia hanya cengengesan nggak jelas.

"Jadi ada apa kau kesini?"

"Kau langsung pada intinya saja ya, kalau ngomong,"

"Sudahlah, ada apa?"

"Kau tau dimana Hidenori dan Yoshitake?" Aku mengernyitkan keningku bingung. Kenapa ia malah bertanya padaku? Aku memang sahabat mereka, tapi tidak sepenuhnya aku tau kan.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau mau tau mereka di mana dan sedang apa?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengangkat alisnya naik turun.

"Memangnya mereka sedang apa?"

"Mereka kencan,"

"Eh?" Apa aku baru saja melewatkan sesuatu?

"Hidenori.. Yoshitake... kencan?" kataku mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Dan Masaki hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau tidak percaya ayo ikut aku," dan Masaki langsung menyeretku dari rumah. Dan benar saja, aku melihat Hidenori dan Yoshitake sedang jalan bareng. Atau mungkin, kencan.

 _Flashback end_

Normal POV

Masaki dan Tadakuni terus mengikuti Hidenori dan Yoshitake ke dalam toko coklat. Dan mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada penjuru toko. Sampai akhirnya melihat Hidenori dan Yoshitake yang duduk berhadapan di pojok belakang dekat jendela. Masaki langsung menarik tangan Tadakuni dan duduk di meja yang agak jauh dari Hidenori dan Yoshitake.

"Apa mereka sengaja pilih di pojok?" Tanya Masaki sambil menatap pada dua anak adam itu.

"Jangan mulai pikiran kotormu itu," tukas Tadakuni pada Masaki dengan suara pelan. Ia takut jika Hidenori atau Yoshitake sadar kehadiran mereka.

"Mm... Tadakuni," panggil Masaki ragu. Tadakuni hanya mendongak menyuruh Masaki melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Anoo... Kau traktir aku ya," katanya sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Dan Tadakuni? Hanya bengong. Yang benar saja, dia yang menyeretnya kesini dan sekarang harus mentraktirnya?

"Masaki, kuharap kau ingat kau langsung saja menyeretku tadi, dan kau pikir aku punya uang?"

"Kita pakai uangku dulu lalu nanti kau ganti dengan uangmu,"

Tadakuni speechless. Gadis di depannya ini antara cerdas atau licik. "Cobalah untuk berbaik hati pada temanmu sendiri,"

"Ayolah.. kau tau kan perempuan punya ikatan batin dengan coklat,"

"Ya, tapi tetap saja kau ini sangat pe—"

"Lihat!" perkataan Tadakuni langsung terpotong oleh Masaki yang tiba tiba menunjuk ke arah Hidenori dan Yoshitake. Dan Tadakuni mengalih kan pandangannya pada dua sahabatnya itu.

"Hidenori mengusap bibir Yoshitake yang belepotan karna coklat!" ucap Masaki bersemangat.

Tapi ia memang tidak salah jika sampai seperti itu. Salahkan Hidenori yang bersikap manis pada Yoshitake. Ini benar-benar kencan!

"Yoshitake tersipu, manisnya.."

"Sepertinya kita tidak perlu lagi mencari kebenarannya," ucap Tadakuni yang sepertinya sangat terkejut dengan interaksi kedua temannya.

"Tidak. Aku harus tau sudah sampai mana hubungan mereka, apa mereka sudah pernah ti—"

"Berhenti berkata seperti itu," Tadakuni segera memotong perkataan Masaki. Ia tau ke arah mana pemikiran temannya itu.

"Ah, mereka mau pergi,"

Tadakuni kembali beralih pada arah yang ditunjuk Masaki. Hidenori dan Yoshitake sudah berdiri. Mereka sudah akan keluar dari toko.

"Mereka pergi cepat sekali, bahkan aku belum makan satu coklat pun,"

Tadakuni menatap Masaki dengan jenggkel. Dia masih saja memikirkan coklat. "Sudahlah, ayo ikuti mereka," Tadakuni langsung menarik Masaki yang masih tetap duduk. Menatap pada pelanggan lain seolah ingin memakan coklat mereka.

Tadakuni dan Masaki terus mengikuti dua anak adam yang kini berjalan menjauhi toko.

"nee, Hidenori," ucap Yoshitake saat berjalan. "bagaimana dengan taman bermain?" tanyanya pada Hidenori.

"Kau mau kesana?" tanya Hidenori balik. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan ringan oleh Yoshitake. "Baiklah,"

"Kok rasanya Hidenori jadi beda ya," kata Masaki pada Tadakuni sambil membuntuti Hidenori dengan Yoshitake. Tidak terlalu jauh jarak mereka. Jadi mereka bisa mendengar pembicaraan sejoli itu.

"Beda bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Ya, dia jadi agak sedikit lumayan keren,"

"Hmm.. Ku pikir kau ada benarnya, " Ujar Tadakuni menanggapi perkataan Masaki. Tapi memang benar perkataan Masaki. Hidenori terlihat lebih keren dari biasanya. Kalau biasanya Hidenori itu konyol, entah kenapa sekarang dia lebih calm dan cool.

"Tapi, tidak kusangka mereka pergi ke taman bermain tanpa mengajakku," ucap Tadakuni sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Dasar, mereka sedang kencan bung. Kau mau jadi pihak ketiga ya,"

"Bukannya pihak ketiga, tapi setidaknya ajak aku sesekali kan,"

"Kau belum pernah diajak pergi ke taman bermain oleh temanmu?" tanya Masaki. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan ringan Tadakuni.

"Kasian deh lu,"

"Hidenori! Ayo kita naik itu!" tunjuk Yoshitake pada roller coaster yang melaju.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hidenori ragu. "aku tidak tanggung jawab jika kau muntah nantinya,"

"Aku tidak akan apa apa," Yoshitake langsung menarik Hidenori ke wahana roller coaster.

"Ayo," Masaki juga ikut menarik Tadakuni menuju roller coaster. Dan pastinya Tadakuni menolaknya.

"K-kenapa kita juga harus n-naik?" tanya Tadakuni dengan muka yang sudah pucat.

"Kan tidak afdal kalo ke taman bermain tidak naik roller coaster," balas Masaki enteng.

"T-tapi kan, tujuan kita yang sebenarnya membuntuti mereka saja,"

"Karna mereka naik, jadi kita juga harus naik,"

"K-kalau kau m-mau naik, n-naik saja sendiri,"

"Hoo.. Kau takut ya," ucap Masaki. "Jadi ceritanya kalah nih, sama cewek?" ledek Masaki pada Tadakuni.

"A-a-aku t-tidak t-t-takut," balas Tadakuni gagap. "ayo kita naik," dan sekarang gantian Tadakuni yang menarik Masaki.

"Tadakuni, jangan muntah ya,"

.

"Hweek...,"

Masaki mengusap punggung Tadakuni. Menenangkan temannya yang sudah pucat. Sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah memaksa Tadakuni. Tapi menyenangkan juga melihat temannya tersiksa.

"Kita kemana lagi?" Masaki langsung beralih kala ia mendengar suara Hidenori. Melihat Hidenori dan Yoshitake yang mendekat, ia langsung menarik Tadakuni ke belakang kursi yang ada di sana. Tidak peduli jika kepala Tadakuni hampir gegar otak karena terbentur dengan kursi.

"Masaki! Kau ini apa apaan sih?" tanya Tadakuni kesal sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur.

"Ssstt, nanti mereka mendengarmu," Kata Masaki sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya.

Tadakuni langsung melihat ke depan kursi dan melihat Hidenori dan Yoshitake yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Hidenori, aku mau kesana," Yoshitake menunjuk wahana lainnya. Tadakuni kembali pucat melihat wahana yang ditunjuk Yoshitake. Karna ia tau jika Masaki akan ikut naik.

"Mm.. Kalau kau mau, baiklah," ucap Hidenori dan berjalan beriringan dengan Yoshitake menuju wahana Viking.

"Ayo kita menyusul," Masaki langsung saja menarik Tadakuni. Oh, yang benar saja, apa dia lupa jika temannya yang satu ini baru saja muntah. Mungkin Tadakuni tidak bisa pergi ke taman bermain jika dia punya pacar.

"Terkutuklah Yoshitake dengan semua permintaannya," Monolog Tadakuni pasrah. Tidak tau apa apa yang merasuki temannya. Hingga mencoba permainan terkutuk ini. Padahal tidak Yoshitake atau pun Hidenori, keduanya menjerit sangat kencang di roller coaster tadi. Ya, walau pun todak sampai muntah sepertinya.

Dengan berat hati, Tadakuni akhirnya ikut dengan Masaki menaiki wahana Viking. Dan seperti sebelumnya, Tadakuni kembali muntah.

"Kuharap mereka tidak pergi ke wahana ekstream lagi," ucap Tadakuni lemas.

"Keinginanmu terkabul," Balas Masaki pada Tadakuni. Dan Tadakuni langsung mendongak melihat Hidenori dan Yoshitake. Wajah yang tadinya lega kembali pucat.

"O-obakeyashi?"

"Tidak berbahaya kan?" kata Masaki sambil terus menarik Tadakuni. Dan Tadakuni hanya bisa pasrah.

"Wahana terkutuk lainnya."

Di dalam benar-benar seperti neraka bagi Masaki. Bukan karena hantu yang ada di sana. Tapi menurutnya teriakan Tadakuni lebih mengerikan. Ia seperti harus menjaga seorang bayi kecil. Tapi pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari Hidenori dan Yoshitake. Jujur, melihat Yoshitake yang ketakutan dan terus menempel pada Hidenori adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Ya, walau kadang berbalik Hidenori yang ketakutan.

Akhirnya mereka keluar setelah beberapa saat. Tadakuni adalah yang paling lega dari semuanya. Ia tidak tau kenapa Masaki tidak takut sedikit pun pada hantu-hantu itu. Dan hal lainnya yang membuatnya bingung adalah, mengapa Hidenori dan Yoshitake tidak sadar sedikit pun diikuti? Padahal teriakannya bisa didengar oleh pengunjung lainnya yang ada diluar.

"Mereka sudah keluar," ucap Masaki saat melihat Hidenori dan Yoshitake yang melangkah keluar gerbang. "ayo kita ikuti lagi."

Masaki dan Tadakuni terus mengikuti Hidenori dan Yoshitake yang kelihatan lebih akrab sekarang. "Jujur saja, mereka tidak pernah seakrab itu sebelumnya," ucap Tadakuni dengan nada sedikit iri.

"Ayolah, mana mungkin mereka bisa dengan bebas seperti itu saat bersama temannya," ucap Masaki membalas perkataan Tadakuni.

"Harusnya karena aku temannya mereka bisa bebasnya bicara, bertingkah, dan ya, seperti teman akrab lainnya,"

"Sudah ku ingatkan kau agar jangan sirik kan, Tadakuni," ingat Masaki.

"Terserah deh. Eh, lihat mereka pergi ke bioskop?" Tadakuni menunjuk pada Hidenori dan Yoshitake yang memasuki sebuah bioskop.

"Mereka mau nonton ya," ucap Masaki melihat Hidenori dan Yoshitake masuk bioskop. "Ayo," sekali lagi, Tadakuni hanya bisa ikut dengan pasrah.

"Mm.. Masaki,"

Masaki menoleh pada Tadakuni. "Apa?"

"Kita juga harus masuk?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Siapa yang akan membayar?"

"Sekarang kita pakai uangku dulu, tapi nanti kau ganti ya,"

"sudah kuduga,"

Mereka mengikuti Hidenori dan Yoshitake yang sudah masuk. Masaki melihat sekeliling dan memilih duduk tidak jauh dari Hidenori dan Yoshitake.

"Mereka yakin mau nonton film ini?" tanya Tadakuni setengah berbisik pada Masaki.

"Film comedy detektif dengan bumbu romance," ucap Masaki saat film sudah mulai terputar. "bukankah film ini sedang populer?" lanjutnya dengan mata berbinar.

Tadakuni sweetdrop. "Kau sepertinya melupakan sesuatu, lihatlah, banyak pasangan di sini," kata Tadakuni sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Sudah lah, nikmati saja filmnya,"

Masaki terlihat sangat menikmati filmnya. Detektif memang kesukaannya. Sampai pandangannya jatuh pada pasangan yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia tersenyum lembut melihatnya. "Lihat, Yoshitake tertidur," ucapnya pada Tadakuni.

Tadakuni juga beralih melihat dua sahabatnya. Ia juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Melihat Yoshitake yang tertidur dan myenyender di bahu Hidenori.

"Bukankah mereka sangat manis? Dan lihat! Wajah Hidenori memerah. Sepertinya ia sangat menikmatinya," Masaki sedikit terkekeh melihat dua temannya dari sahabatnya itu. Mereka berdua memang manis!

"Filmnya sudah mau habis," ucap Tadakuni. "kau mau keluar sekarang?"

"Sebentar lagi," balas Masaki. "aku ingin tau apa yang akan Hidenori lakukan pada Yoshitake yang tertidur itu,"

Tadakuni memutar mata malas. Sebenarnya ia sudah tau jika Masaki akan mengatakan hal itu. "Bagaimana jika nanti Hidenori melihat kita?"

"Kau harus gunakan otakmu Tadakuni. Jika ia berbalik, kita tinggal bersembunyi di belakang kursi saja kan?" balas Masaki enteng.

Orang-orang lainnya sudah keluar. Menyisakan tiga anak adam dan satu anak hawa yang dimana anak hawa dan satu anak adam itu yang kini bersembunyi di balik sandaran kursi di depan mereka. Menunggu apa yang akan terjadi pada dua insan sesama jenis ini?

Hidenori tampak menatap Yoshitake lekat. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Sesekali Hidenori menyebut nama Yoshitake untuk membangunkannya.

Ia terus mencoba membangunkan Yoshitake. Hingga Hidenori beralih menatap sekeliling. Masaki dan Tadakuni langsung makin bersembunyi. Gak enak juga ntar ketauannya waktu lagi doki doki begini. Mereka berasa kayak nonton drama boys love gitu sekarang.

Merasa tidak ada siapa pun di sana, Hidenori kembali menatap Yoshitake lekat. Masaki dan Tadakuni makin doki doki saat Hidenori makin memperdekat wajah mereka. Hanya butuh beberapa senti saja, kemudian bibir mereka bisa bertemu!

"Nnghhh.."

Desahan-ralat-erangan Yoshitake membuat Hidenori kembali membuat jarak. Dan para stalker pun kecewa. Yoshitake membuka matanya perlahan. Mengucek kedua matanya. Ia sangat imut!

"Ee.. sudah selesai ya," ucapnya dengan suara serak. "kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku?" katanya sambil memandang Hidenori kesal.

"Aku sudah membagunkanmu berkali-kali, tapi kau yang tidak mau bangun," balas Hidenori pada Yoshitake.

Yoshitake mengerjap lucu. Ia terlihat masih mengantuk. "Kau mau kemana lagi?" tanya Hidenori sambil berdiri.

Yoshitake terlihat berpikir. "Aku mau ke komiket dulu," ucapnya dan juga sudah berdiri di samping Hidenori.

"Komiket?" Hidenori mengernyitkan dahinya. Yoshitake belum pernah mau ke sana sebelumnya. "kau yakin? Kau tidak mau langsung pulang saja? Kau terlihat sangat mengantuk,"

Yoshitake menggeleng ringan. "Aku belum mau pulang," Dan akhirnya Hidenori dan Yoshitake keluar. Tanpa menyadari keberadaan Tadakuni dan Masaki.

Setelah Hidenori dan Yoshitake keluar, Masaki akhirnya kembali duduk. "Kau lihat tadi kan? Hidenori hampir mencium Yoshitake! Di bibir!" ucapnya bersemangat.

Tadakuni bangkit dan langsung menyeret Masaki. Ia tau jika Masaki sedang dalam mode fangirl sekarang. "Ayo kita pergi sebelum ketinggalan,"

Saat mereka keluar, langit sudah dihiasi dengan dengan semburat merah. Mereka langsung saja mengikuti Hidenori dan Yoshitake.

Hidenori dan Yoshitake tidak banyak bicara sekarang. Sepertinya Yoshitake masih mengantuk. Matanya sangat berat sekarang. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah komiket!

Baru saja Masaki juga ingin ikut masuk, Tadakuni langsung menahannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya jengkel.

"Aku tau jika nanti kau kesana, kau akan lupa jika rencana awal kita adalah membuntuti Hidenori dan Yoshitake,"

Masaki membuang napasnya berat. Tadakuni memang sudah tau sifatnya luar dalam. "Baiklah, aku akan menahan diriku, dan akan fokus pada dua temanmu itu,"

Dan mereka langsung saja mengikuti Hidenori dan Yoshitake yang sudah agak jauh. Saat disana, Masaki memang harus menahan nafsunya. Apa lagi melihat merchandise dari karakter yaoi favoritnya.

"Apa mereka membeli gelang couple?" perkataan Tadakuni kembali membuat Masaki beralih pada rencana awalnya. Dan benar saja, dilihatnya Hidenori dan Yoshitake yang tampak memilih gelang.

"Aku harap mereka membeli untukku juga," harap Tadakuni. Masaki memutar bola mata malas. Sampai kapan Tadakuni akan iri seperti ini?

"Tadakuni, berhentilah menjadi pihak ketiga, aku tau, jadi seorang tokoh utama yang sangat jarang muncul itu menyakitkan,"

"Tolong jangan bahas itu lagi,"

"Setidaknya kau harus mendukung hubu— akh!" Masaki tiba-tiba menunjuk dengan mata membulat sempurna. Tadakuni mengikuti arah telunjuk Masaki. Dan ia juga membulatkan mata tak percaya.

Kabe-don! Hidenori melakukan kabe-don pada Yoshitake! Apa mereka ketinggalan sesuatu?! Sejak kapan kedua anak SMA itu melakukan hal itu?! Apa mereka lupa jika ini tempat umum?! Bahkan Hidenori lagi-lagi terlihat hampir mencium Yoshitake! Oh, lihatlah wajah memerah Yoshitake. Dan juga semburat merah di pipi Hidenori. Sepertinya Tadakuni akan menjadi fudanshi karna kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Aku tidak tau jika dua orang konyol itu sangat manis jika bersama," Masaki kembali berseri seri. Ini adalah kenikmatan tersendiri baginya. Ia terus memperhatikan dua couple itu. Apa lagi saat keduanya salah tingkah saat kembali membuat jarak.

"Mereka kayak abg baru pacaran aja," Tadakuni kembali sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Tapi yang terpenting itu kan perasaannya," timpal Masaki. Sepertinya ia dapat OTP baru. Atau lebih tepatnya mainan baru.

Mereka terus memperhatikan Hidenori dan Yoshitake yang masih saja malu-malu. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk ke kasir dan segera pulang.

Masaki dan Tadakuni masih setia mengikuti mereka. Seolah kencan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir. Walau matahari sudah terbenam.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Hidenori dan Yoshitake tidak bicara sama sekali. Sepertinya masih memikirkan kejadian di komiket tadi.

"Apa mereka tidak bosan diam terus?" ucap Masaki yang bersembunyi di balik kotak pos bersama Tadakuni.

"Hmm, entahlah, sepertinya mereka sangat canggung," balas Tadakuni. "tapi bukankah sekarang mereka terlihat sedang tidak kencan?"

Masaki menatap Tadakuni sambil mengernyitkan dahi. "Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Tadakuni juga balas menatap Masaki. "jelaskan, mereka sangat canggung setelah kejadian di komiket tadi,"

"Sudah wajar kalau mereka merasa canggung, kan itu tempat umum," balas Masaki. "tapi itu bukan berarti mereka tidak kencan,"

"Tapi meskipun itu tempat umum, jika mereka memang berkencan, seharusnya mereka tidak secanggung ini," ucap Tadakuni.

"Kau dari tadi bilang canggung, canggung, kau tidak mendukung hubungan mereka?" ucap Masaki sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "Harusnya kau mendukung mereka. Jika ternyata mereka tidak berkencan, paksalah mereka untuk berkencan,"

"Kenapa aku yang harus memaksa mereka?" tanya Tadakuni yang juga menaikkan nada suaranya sedikit.

"Tentu saja karna kau sahabat mereka," jawab Masaki enteng.

"Tapi kan kau yang sangat bersemangat tentang mereka di sini," timpal Tadakuni.

"Iya, tapi kau yang lebih dekat dengan mereka,"

"Kau jangan selalu menyuruh ku ini itu yang aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukannya,"

"Kau hanya perlu menyuruh mereka kencan sungguhan,"

"Menyuruh? Kau pikir mereka mau saja disuruh kencan?"

"Mungkin saja kan?"

"Aku tidak peduli lagi," akhir Tadakuni. Karena ia tau jika perdebatan mereka itu hanya sia-sia. Ia kembali menoleh pada tempat Hidenori dan Yoshitake. Tapi yang didapatinya hanyalah angin lalu di gang sepi yang hanya di terangi lampu jalan. Mereka kemana?

Masaki juga memandang tempat yang seharusnya di sana ada Hidenori dan Yoshitake. Mereka kemana?

Masaki keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Memandang pada jalan yang sepi. Ia yakin jika tadi Hidenori dan Yoshitake masih ada di sana. Dan akhirnya menatap tajam pada Tadakuni.

"Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu?" tanya Tadakuni yang mulai risih dilihat tajam seperti itu oleh Masaki.

"Jika saja kau tidak mengajakku untuk berdebat, mungkin kita tidak akan kehilangan mereka seperti ini,"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menyalahkan ku?"

"Kau yang memulai pembicaraan ini kan,"

"Kenapa juga kau menanggapi perkataanku?"

Baik Masaki atau pun Tadakuni, keduanya hanya berdecak sebal. Padahal sudah berjam-jam mereka mengikuti Hidenori dan Yoshitake. Eh, malah ilang.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang saja," ucap Tadakuni pasrah.

"Tidak!" Masaki masih belum beranjak. "jika memang mereka berkencan, harusnya Hidenori mengantarkan Yoshitake kan?"

Tadakuni terlihat berpikir. "Benar juga sih, apalagi ini jalan menuju rumah Yoshitake,"

"Ayo kita susul mereka!" ucap Masaki bersemangat.

Ia langsung saja menarik tangan Tadakuni. Terus menarik Tadakuni sampai ke belokan. Tapi saat ia ingin berbelok, tiba-tiba ia tersandung. Dan karna tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan, ia akhirnya terjatuh. Begitu pun Tadakuni yang sedari tadi ia tarik.

"Itte..." ringis Masaki sambil mengusap lengannya yang tapi bergesek dengan jalan.

"Kau kenapa tidak berhati-hati sih," Keluh Tadakuni yang juga mengusap lututnya.

"Tiba-tiba aku tersandung—" Masaki tertegun sebentar. Tadakuni hanya memandang heran. Sesaat kemudian Masaki menoleh ke belakangnya. Dan seketika itu juga Masaki menegang. Tadakuni yang merasa aneh juga mengikuti pandangan Masaki. Dan ia juga menegang seperti Masaki.

"Kenap kalian bisa ada di sini?" tanya Hidenori yang di sampingnya juga ada Yoshitake memandang dengan bingung.

Masaki langsung gelagapan. Tidak ia sangka jika akan ketahuan seperti ini. Cari akal Masaki. "A-aku.. Kau jahat sekali Hidenori, aku sampai jatuh nih, untung Tadakuni tidak menimpa ku,"

"Aku bertanya kenapa kalian di sini," ulang Hidenori. Ia menatap Tadakuni yang hanya diam. Menyuruh Tadakuni untuk menjawab. Tapi tetap saja mereka hanya tutup mulut. "Kalau kau mengikutiku begini, seharusnya kau saja yang pergi," lanjut Hidenori yang membuat Masaki dan Tadakuni memasang tampang bingung.

"Apa.. maksudmu?" tanya keduanya bingung.

Hidenori membuang nafas panjang. Sepertinya Masaki memang harus menyegarkan pikirannya. "Bukankah kau yang memintaku pergi berkencan untuk refrensi manga mu?"

Tadakuni POV

"Bukankah kau yang memintaku pergi berkencan untuk refrensi mangan mu?"

Aku gagal paham. Refrensi? Manga? Apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya ku pada Hidenori. Sedang Masaki masih saja terdiam. Seolah mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya kemarin aku bertemu dengan Masaki. Kami hanya mengobrol sebentar, sampai dia bilang dia butuh refrensi untuk manganya. Jadi dia menyuruhku untuk pergi kencan. Tapi dia bilang aku harus membawa teman kencan. Awalnya aku menyuruhnya untuk ikut, tapi ia bilang ia terlalu sibuk untuk pergi. Dan karna aku tidak punya teman perempuan yang dekat denganku, jadi aku mengajak Yoshitake. Itu pun karna kami tidak sengaja bertemu," jelas Hidenori panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas.

Aku menatap Hidenori dan Yoshitake bergantian. Mencerna semua perkataan Hidenori. Sampai aku beralih pada Masaki yang juga menatapku.

O iya, aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian tentang Masaki. Selain seorang fujoshi, sebenarnya Masaki adalah seorang mangaka shoujo manga. Dan manga yaoi pastinya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kabe-don yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Masaki.

"Oh itu," Yoshitake bersuara. "Waktu aku ingin menunjukkan sebuah merchandise pada Hidenori, ada yang tidak sengaja mendorongnya, Hidenori akhirnya kehilangan kaseimbangan dan tidak sengaja mengurungku di tengah,"

"M-Masaki," panggil ku ragu-ragu.

"H-hm?" jawabnya yang juga ragu-ragu.

"Kau..."

"Aku baru ingat! Aku harus pulang sekarang, ada kerabatku yang baru pulang."

Masaki langsung berdiri dan berbalik. Aku langsung saja ikut berdiri dan menahan lengannya. "Sebentar..."

"Y-ya?"

"Referensi?

"hm?"

"manga?"

"..Mungkin?"

"Hidenori?"

"Ya.. begitulah,"

"A-aku harus pulang sekarang.." ucap Masaki sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan ku.

"Oi, kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Yoshitake yang tidak mengerti sedikit pun dengan hal yang terjadi di depannya.

"Asal kalian tau saja ya, aku harus merelakan waktuku yang berharga hanya untuk mengi—"

"Aha! bukan apa apa, kau tidak usah banyak tanya, jadi aku pulang dulu ya,"

Masaki langsung melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan lari seperti orang kesetanan. Meninggalkanku, Hidenori, dan Yoshitake yang masih terdiam.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kepalaku. Aku mengepal tinju. Entah kenapa, tapi aku sangat ingin meneriaki Masaki sekarang. Langsung saja aku lari menyusul Masaki dengan segala emosi.

"MASAKI!"

.

 **Fin**

 **Omake 1**

"Jadi kau meminta pada Hidenori berkencan untuk refrensi manga?" tanya Tadakuni pada Masaki di perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Ya begitu, aku ingin tau apa saja yang di lakukan pasangan saat kencan di akhir pekan. Dan aku membutuhkan kesan pertama berkencan. Dan saat Hidenori bilang belum pernah berkencan dengan seorang gadis, jadi aku menyuruhnya berkencan. Aku tidak memaksanya dengan seorang gadis, jadi mungkin karena itu dia menyuruh Yoshitake ikut,"

"Dan siapa sangka kau akan lupa tentang hal itu," balas Tadakuni dengan jengkel.

Masaki cengengesan gak jelas. Wajar jika ia sampai lupa, ia sangat di kejar deadline sekarang.

"Tapi dengan begini terbukti kalau mereka tidak kencan,"

 **Omake 2**

Besoknya...

Hidenori dan Yoshitake berjalan beriringan tanpa ada yang berbicara di perjalanan pulang. Sampai Yoshitake memecah keheningan.

"Tidak kusangka Masaki dan Tadakuni akan mengira kita berkencan," ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hidenori sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ya, dari pada kita malah mereka yang terlihat seperti berkencan,"

"Maksudmu kita tidak seperti sedang kencan begitu?" dan pertanyaan Hidenori hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Yoshitake.

"Um.. kalau kau memang berpikir begitu, apa sebaiknya di kencan berikutnya aku lebih perlihatkan lagi ya pada orang-orang," ucap Hidenori dengan sedikit nada menggoda.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yoshitake bingung.

"Seperti ini misalnya,"

Hidenori mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yoshitake yang terlihat kebingungan. Namun semburat merah juga ada di sana.

"Hi, Hidenori apa yang—"

Belum selesai Yoshitake bicara, Hidenori langsung membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman manis.

Sedikit melumat dan menggigit bibir bawah Yoshitake. "Mpphh.. Hide–nori!" Yoshitake segera mendorong dada Hidenori sebelum lidah Hidenori memasuki mulutnya.

"K-kau apa-apaan sih?!" Ucap Yoshitake marah pada Hidenori dengan wajah semerah tomat. "ini tempat umum bodoh!"

Hidenori tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Yoshitake. "Tidak apa kan kalau aku mencium pacarku sendiri," Wajah Yoshitake makin memerah.

"B-baka yarou!"

 **Omake 3**

"Tadakuni!" Masaki langsung berhambur masuk ke kamar Tadakuni. Dan pastinya seperti biasa, ia akan melompat ke arah Tadakuni.

"Oi Masaki, kau datang datang berisik sekali," ucap Tadakuni jengkel.

"I-ini.. H-Hidenori.. Y-Yoshitake.."

"Apa? Kau menyuruh mereka kencan lagi untuk refrensi mangamu?"

"Bukan bodoh! Lihat ini!" titah Masaki sambil menyodorkan layar ponselnya pada Tadakuni.

"Apa sih? Kau ini kalau mau menunjukkan sesuatu sebaiknya— EEEEEEHHHHH?!"

Mata Tadakuni membulat sempurna melihat gambar di layar ponsel Masaki. Dua sahabatnya sedang berciuman!

"Jadi mereka..."

Sepertinya perjalanan dua stalker ini akan terus berlanjut.

.

A/N

Haiiiii minnaaaa... ^o^

Aku cuma coba coba bikin fic Danshi Kokousei, tapi gak tau kenapa bisa berakhir jadi yaoi begini... hehe...

Cerita awalnya cuman mau bikin Tadakuni ama Masaki salah paham, eh malah ke yaoi...

Oke, sekian..

Makasih buat yang udah baca ;)

Bye minna...

See you next story...


End file.
